A conventional equipment for the production of tablets or the like usually consists of a rotary press, a switch cabinet and a computing system. The rotary press is connected with the switch cabinet and the computing system via cables, which can be arranged in spatial separation from the rotary press. Furthermore, there are additional peripheral devices into which shall not be gone here farther. A typical rotary press features a rotor which accommodates a set of top and bottom stamping dies. The stamping dies co-operate with moulds in a mould-plate of the rotor, being actuated by cam segments and pressure rollers when the rotor rotates. A stationary filling equipment successively fills the bore holes of the moulds, before the filled-in material is compressed with the aid of the stamping dies. Subsequently knocking out occurs with the aid of the bottom die and the top die being removed, a stripping device providing for the removal of the knocked-out tablets from the machine.
The operation and the monitoring of such a rotary press is incumbent on the computing system. For this purpose, the rotary press contains a number of signal transmitters, which deliver signals related to the condition, arrangement and function of components and subassemblies of the press, which are processed in the computing system. For instance, pressure measuring devices are associated to the pressure rollers, which determine the maximum force of pressure or even its devolution. The data are then recorded in the computing system for the sake of compliance with the desired parameters of the tablet to be produced. Further signal transmitters serve for the correct assembly of the individual subassemblies or components and the examination of its condition, respectively. Only with proper condition and duly installation of the corresponding components and subassemblies, the correct operation of such a rotary press is ensured.
It is known to supervise the installation of cam segments with the aid of stop switches. Only upon correct fitting position, a stop switch is actuated and the computing system can release the operation, when corresponding release signals have been received from the individual sensors of the machine. However, with the known rotary presses it is disadvantageous that the individual signal transmitters have to be connected with the computing system via electric cables, which results in a considerable expenditure.